The present disclosure relates to an adaptor for use with a lifting jack. The adaptor has particular use in supporting an automotive transmission or similar heavy machinery on the lifting jack.
Professionals in the automotive repair field as well as do-it-yourself technicians and mechanics must frequently remove components of a vehicle power train to either repair or overhaul the component or obtain access to other components of the power train in need of repair or overhaul. One commonly removed component of the vehicle drive train is the transmission which delivers power from the engine's crankshaft to the driveline. There are many parts on the inside of a transmission that endure high cyclic rotation and heavy loads that eventually wear out. Depending on the nature and extent of the wear the transmission may be either overhauled or replaced. In either case it is typically necessary to disconnect the transmission from the engine and driveline and remove it from the vehicle.
Due to the heavy weight of a transmission, some of which weigh over 200 pounds, the assistance of a hydraulic or mechanical lifting jack is usually necessary. To prevent the transmission from falling off the jack the technician or mechanic must properly secure it onto the lifting jack. As shown in FIG. 1, a typical assembly 10 for supporting a transmission T includes a lifting jack 12 having support legs 13 that provide a stable base to support the weight of the transmission T. The lifting jack includes a jack plate or top plate 15 mounted on the jack that provides a surface on which the transmission is seated. The top plate is typically a fixed plate sized for the transmission pan to rest on and may include various flange like components that keep the transmission from falling off the sides of the fixed plate 15. A strap or chain 16 is secured to one side of the top plate 15, fed over top of the transmission, and then secured to the other side of the top plate, as shown in FIG. 1.
The assembly 10 depicted in FIG. 1 can be sufficient and relatively easy to use when there is ample room around the installed transmission and the transmission has a flat bottom profile. However, with today's automotive designs this is often not the case. Typically, spacing
around components has become more limited making it difficult to reach areas to apply tools or to weave a strap/chain around a transmission. In today's fast-paced work environment the technician/mechanic is under economic and customer pressure to complete the overhaul/replacement job as quickly as possible. Under this pressure it is not uncommon for a technician to short-cut fully securing the transmission to the lifting jack while physically supporting the transmission as it is lowered out of the vehicle. In a best case scenario two technicians help stabilize the loosely-secured transmission on the lifting jack as it is lowered. Without the strap in place this creates a safety hazard as the transmission may slide off the jack and fall to the ground damaging the transmission itself or injuring the technician.
Moreover, the designs of many transmission casings have changed from a flat, easy to stabilize bottom profile, to an often more complex shape that adapts to new technology and accommodates packaging or weight savings constraints. These design modifications has made the removal of a transmission using current adapters a less stable proposition even with the proper use.
Consequently, there is a need for an improved adaptor for a lifting jack that is easier to use, safer, and better suited for the needs of the technician or mechanic,